wtrfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
MANY CHARACTERS ARE NOT ON THIS LIST, FEEL FREE TO ADD A NEW LINK IF YOU HAVE ONE The SI * Paragon Orange Lantern (Paul) * Renegade Orange Lantern (Grayven) The Team (Main Page: The Team) * B01 – Robin (Richard Grayson) * B02 – Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) * B03 – Kid Flash (Wally West) * B04 – Superboy (Kon-El / Conner Kent) * B05 – Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) * B06 – Orange Lantern * B07 – Red Arrow (Roy Harper)When a member of The Team joins the Justice League, their ID code is retired * B08 – Artemis (Artemis Nguyen) * B09 – Zatanna Zatara * B10 – Cornwall Boy (Robert Marrick) * B11 – Rocket (Raquel Ervin) * B12 - Troia (Donna Troy) * B13 – Tempest (Garth) * B14 – Aquagirl (Tula) * B15 - Squire (Beryl Hutchinson) * B16 - Arsenal (formerly Speedy) * B17 – Canis Minor Justice League (Main Page: Justice League) * 01 – Superman (Clark Kent / Kal-El) * 02 – Batman (Bruce Wayne) * 03 – Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) * 04 – Flash (Barry Allen) * 05 – Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * 06 – Aquaman (Arthur Curry / Orin) * 07 – Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onnz) * 08 – Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) * 09 – Hawkman (Katar Hol) * 10 – Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) * 11 – Giovanni ZataraCurrently Inactive * 12 – Major Atom (Nathaniel Adams) * 13 – Black Canary (Dinah Lance) * 14 – Green Lantern (John Stewart) * 15 – Captain Marvel (William Batson) * 16 – Red Tornado (John Smith) * 17 – Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) * 18 - Icon (Augustus Freeman) * 19 - Red Arrow (William Harper) * 20 - Accomplished Perfect Physician (Yao Fei) * 21 – Doctor Fate (Nabu)Deceased * 22 – Atom (Raymond Palmer) * 23 – Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian) The Light Original Members * Vandal Savage * Queen Bee * Ra's al Ghul * Lex Luthor * Ocean Master (Orm Marius) * The Brain * Satanus The Light 2.0 * Grayven (Renegade) * The Shade (Richard Swift) * Queen Clea * Circe * Teth Adom * Doctor Cranius * Lex Luthor JSA Include characters even if in the league or above. * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) * The Flash (Jay Garrick) * Firebrand (Danette Reilly) * Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) * Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) * Wildcat Lantern Corps Include characters even if in the league or above. Orange Lantern Corps (Main Page: Orange Lantern Corps) * Ophidian the Temptress * Controllers ** Hinon Hee Hannanan ** Vosk Vit Vorlanni ** Jevek Jos Jar * Orange Lanterns ** The SI *** Illustres Paul (Paragon) *** Grayven (Renegade) ** Koriand'r ** Komand'r ** Clarissi Vril Dox II ** Tarant ** Mother of Mercy ** Ragnar ** Ranx ** Sodam Yat ** Ratchet ** K-K'p ** R-K'rr ** Kalmin Green Lantern Corps (Main Page: Green Lantern Corps) * Guardians of the Universe ** Ganthet ** Sayd ** Dennap ** Kontross ** Appa Ali Apsa ** Herupa Hando Hu ** Pazu Pinder Pol ** Broome Bon Baris ** Ranakar * Honor Guard ** Illustres Chaselon ** Kilowog ** Hal Jordan formerly Sector 2814-A ** Guy Gardner formerly Sector 2814-B ** K'ryssma * Sector 2814 ** A - John Stewart formerly Sector 2814-C ** B - Anya Savenlovich * Sector 2815 ** Arisia Raab * Sector 1417 ** Katma Tui * Sector 17 ** Jack Chance * Sector 773 ** Saarek * Sector 2828 ** Green Man * Sector 586 ** Medphyll Indigo Tribe Misc. Heroes * Red Rocket (Dmitri Pushkin) * Rush Hour I * Rush Hour II * Rush Hour III * Captain Comet * Janissary (Selma Tolon) * Knight (Sir Cyril) * John Constantine * Captain Cornwall * Map (Ken Ondaate) The Great Ten * Immortal Man in Darkness * Captain Fang * Ghost Fox Killer * August General in Iron * Socialist Red Guardsman * Thundermind * Doctor Hu * Celestial Archer * Seven Deadly Brothers Super Young Team * Most Excellent Super Bat * Big Atomic Lantern Boy * Crazy Shy Lolita Canary * Shiny Happy Aquazon * Well-Spoken Sonic Lightning Flash Misc. Villains * Weather Wizard (Mark Mardon) * Sinestro Gotham * Catwoman (Selina Kyle) * The Penguin * The Joker Belle Reve Penitentiary * Tommy Terror (Thomas Beresford) * Tuppence Terror (Tuppence Beresford) * Captain Cold * Mister Freeze * Killer Frost * Icicle * Icicle Junior Civilians * Chantinelle Themyscira * Queen Hippolyta London * Timothy Hunter Happy Harbour * Karen Beecher * Mal Duncan * Wendy Harris * Marvin White Atlantis Poseidonis * Queen Mera * Prince Artur * Sephtian * Lori Lemaris Gotham * Jade Nguyen * Holly Robinson * Karon Case Crisis on Infinite Pauls * Paragon Orange Lantern (Paul) * Renegade Orange Lantern (Grayven) * Blue Lantern (Baul) * Indigo Lantern (Saul Talbot) * Violet Lantern (Star Sapphire Paul) * Red Lantern (Raul) * Anti-Green Lantern (Slave Animal) * Marvel Orange Lantern Notes & References Category:Browse Category:Characters